Behind the Stick
by LeviJaeger360
Summary: 'Am I the only one who HATES those stupid Starbucks Pumpkin Lattes? They don't even taste like pumpkins' Every day, Levi has to work at STARBUCKS of all places, as the bartender. Of course, Hanji and Erwin drive him mad, and it's a miracle that he's able to make it through each day. Let's face it; he hates his job, and he especially hates all of those stupidly angsty teenagers.


Sometimes, I like to take a small chance to give myself a fucking break; of Hanji, of Erwin, of STARBUCKS (for fucks sake), of couples, the falling leaves (leading to the demise of my determination), and my malfunctioning Vinotemp 4-bottle wine dispenser. That piece of shit was 900 fucking dollars. It broke down just yesterday when Hanji and Erwin were tossing around that cheapass motherfucking excuse of a chicken-shaped coq au vin cork stopper. I cannot express to you the utmost joy of grabbing my kitchen knives and stabbing that piece of recyclable rubber shit over and over again. And watching those bitches clean up my floors and counters for seven hours.

Since there weren't any customers at the moment (wow, surprising for Starbucks, unofficially called the booze of the teens, courtesy of me), I was able to do as I please without any eyes on me. There were only four teenagers in here, and they were each at tables with headphones. Erwin and Hanji were busy restocking, constantly relaying pastries, tea concentrations, and coffee beans from the storage room to the tea bar. Heh. They didn't dare look into my eyes, after what they had done yesterday. Fuckers. I granted myself the freedom of inhaling the chai spices inside the metal can. In…and out. In…and out. In…Hanjiisabitch…and out. In…Erwinyoumotherfucker…out. In…fuckin'rubberchicken...and out. I gradually calmed my nerves the fuck down, as the chai and cinnamon cleared my mind. Was sniffing chai ever illegal? Hmm, dunno.

Suddenly, the bell chimed, and a small gust of wind met my face, disturbing the fuck out of my peaceful conversation between me and the chai. Ah, fuck. Another three costumers. Nice, they were teenagers. Angsty, hormone-injected, and horny teenagers. Are you fucking serious? Tch.

The first person that stepped in was a girl with jet black hair that fell slightly below her shoulders and black eyes. I noticed the red scarf tied around her neck, due to the extreme contrast between that article clothing and the rest of her gray/black clothes. Her fierce gait didn't falter, and she kept her demeanor sharp and dark. Hmph. Not bad for an angsty college shit.

The next person who timidly tiptoed in was a hopelessly naïve-looking blond (male?) with a shoulder-length bob and blue eyes. Wait, who the fuck wore bobs anymore? Well, I admit that his face structure did match perfectly for a bob, so I dismissed the notion quickly. He'd probably be a crying bitch though. Haha. One point to Levi Ackerman.

The last teen who stomped in with a string of murmured curses about some kind of 'horseface' was a guy with a messy mop of brown hair and green eyes. Wait, what? No they weren't. One was a slight dark blue, and while the other was almost a carribean green. Holy shit. They were beautiful. Hey, Levi what the fuck. You're falling for a stupid fucking broke college student that probably fails his tests and owns a pigsty. Get it together.

"Hi. How may I-"  
"Black coffee." The girl answered stoically.  
"Any crea-"  
"Black coffee." Wow. I liked this kid already.  
I shifted my gaze to the blondie.  
"You?"  
"Umm…I think…I'll get the vanilla shake." Called it; what a softie.  
I then looked to the brat with the beautifully mesmerizing ey-no wait. Bright eyes. NO, SHIT. The brat with brown hair. Yeah.  
"I'll have a sweetened passion tea lemonade…and a pumpkin latte." His tone dangerously shifted from casual to downright devious after the word 'and'. I raised my eyebrows while fulfilling their order. As I walked back to get that cup of black coffee, I heard something.  
Both the girl and the blonde kid sighed in desperation.  
"Eren, I don't think it's a good idea.." Oh, so bright eyes' name is Eren.  
"Aww, come on. No one likes them anyway. Besides, it'll be funny. Trust me."

I had to agree, and cringed a bit. Who the fuck gets those lattes anyway? They don't even taste a little bit like pumpkin, and they're downright disgusting. Well, let's see what he does. This may be more interesting than me sitting down sniffing spices like some old cat lady.

Soon enough, I handed the kids their drinks, and sat back in my stool. The trio headed outside, and just kind of lingered at the sidewalk for a couple minutes. I noticed bright eyes handing his passion tea to the girl, now with only the pumpkin latte in hand. He seemed to fish for something in his pocket-aha, a phone. After several taps and swipes, he positioned it facing him, like he was taking a selfie. Honestly, were all teenagers so disgustingly 'ratchet' like that? Oh wait. Nevermind. Seems he was just testing it out. I realized that I was leaning towards the doorway in a rather uncomfortable position, with my hipbones touching the counter and my chest inches away from the countertop to try to see the situation better without actually getting involved. What the fuck? Levi Ackerman, you are an adult, a decent and scrupulous adult, and now you want to peep at some college students' endeavors. Pull it together for fucks sake...Ah fuck it. I'll watch.

After a couple more minutes of fidgeting with the phone, the kid handed it to the blondie, who looked slightly unamused and probably annoyed. Sighing once more, he shouted the words:  
"Role, camera, action!"  
It happened so quickly. 'Eren' had a look of pure determination on his face, and his eyes glimmered a dangerous aquamarine and cobalt. Smirking, he raised his hand.

I could not believe what bright eyes fucking did. But all I knew was that even I enjoyed it. And me enjoying someone else's actions...that went extinct a pretty long time ago.


End file.
